CID-Life or Death
by Anon101 Pika
Summary: Well, the reviewer is finally posting stories! Yes, I am the same Anon101 that reviews stories. Summery: This is my version on Khatre Mein Tasha. I've changed a few things that aren't in the CID we watch though. Please review! PS: I have rated it K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

CID One Shot- Life or Death

Vivek's POV

I never knew this day would come. My fiancée Tasha was on her deathbed. She had gotten shot near her lungs, and it would be a miracle if she didn't die. And even if she did stay alive, she would be too weak to hear any bad news, and ultimately, she would have to quit the CID team forever.

I could see the pain and guilt in Abhijeet sir's eyes. His eyes were nearly speaking, saying, "Why, why couldn't I have gotten shot? Why couldn't I have been in the encounter with Jiya?" Kajal was in the corner of the beige hospital room, crying her heart out. She couldn't see her best friend in pain, and neither could Sachin, Tasha's older brother. He was the one who would always care for Tasha after their parents died in a freak accident when he was 12 and she was 8. The one who would think about her before he thought about himself. And now, his younger sister was on her deathbed, and all he could do was weep and remember the moments.

Rajat sir was shell-shocked. Sachin was his childhood best friend, and Tasha was a younger sister to him. He couldn't believe such a strong girl could be laying on her deathbed. Freddie sir couldn't stop crying. He was the emotional one out of all of us in CID, shedding tears the most when Daya sir died, and was nearly jumping for joy when he had come back to life. Daya sir, the strongest both physically and mentally, was nearly in tears. No one had ever seen him like this, because usually when someone in CID died, it was usually a plan. But this time it was for real.

Tarika was by Abhijeet sir's side, telling him that it wasn't his fault, and also weeping that her best friend was dying. Dr. Salunkhe, well, he was just sitting there motionless. He couldn't believe that he couldn't even try to save Tasha's life. And ACP sir was stroking Tasha's hair, waiting for a miracle to happen.

I remembered the moments me and Tasha had together. I remember our first date, which was literally a quadruple date. It was me and Tasha, Abhijeet sir and Tarika, Sachin and Kajal, and Daya sir and Muskaan when she was here for a wedding. It had been the day I got my first kiss, and I still remember like it was yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2- The Flashback

Flashback: no POV

Location: Masked Ball Restaurant

"Hmm, Abhijeet, don't you think that it's time?" Tarika said.

"Ahhem, Tarika, time for what?" Daya replied, acting like he was clueless about the whole Abhijeet- Tarika relationship. Hell, he was the first one to know, being like a brother to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet turned to Tarika and said, "Yes, it's time to tell them." Turning to Daya, he said, "Bhai, now you have to get married to Muskaan."

Daya and Muskaan looked at each other, blushed, and Daya replied, "W-what? I mean, yeah I wanna marry Muskaan, but isn't it a little too early? I mean, we have to talk to Uncle Ji, and ACP sir, and- and..." Daya looked at Muskaan, "... we haven't even, y'know, kissed yet. But why are you telling me this?"

Abhijeet looked at his best friend, "Abbe, You are such a duffer. Chalo, I'll give you a hint...

Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge

"Huh? Yeah, we'll stay friends forever until we die. But, I don't get it?" Daya was trying to challenge Abhijeet in saying to everyone that he's proposing to Tarika.

"You are so stupid Daya. Ok, one more hint...

Kya hua tera waada  
Woh kasam, woh iraada

If you still don't get it, it means that I'm proposing to Tarika. So, if you remember our promise to marry together, you have to propose to Muskaan soon. "Abhijeet reminded Daya.

"Oh, toh yeh baat hain. Then, both of us can start singing the proposing song" Daya told Abhijeet.

"Sir, can we join you two?" Vivek and Sachin asked together.

"Sure, sure" Abhijeet replied.

The 4 men got down from their seats and kneeled down. They all started singing, their voices as clear as the night sky above them.

"Arre kab tak jawaani chhupaaogi rani  
Kanwaaron ko kitna sataaogi rani  
Kabhi to kisi ki dulhaniya banogi  
Mujhse shaadi karogi, hey mujhse shaadi karogi"

All 4 girls blushed and said yes. Abhijeet turned to Daya and said, "Ok, my work here is done, and you're work is not. Now, you have to kiss you're fiancée. Ok, if you're that shy, then we all will do it first so you can see how to kiss."

"But, Abhijeet sir," Vivek said, "uhh, me and Tasha...haven't yet...kissed yet."

"What's wrong in that? Chalo, me and Tarika are happy to go first." Abhijeet said, his hands around Tarika's waist and his lips nuzzling at her ear.

"Abhijeet! You... why did I even accept you're proposal? I think everyone knows you as the respected and tough Senior Inspector Abhijeet, but only me, Daya, and Muskaan know you're naughty side." Turning then to the others, Tarika replied "You guys, do you want to know your pyare Abhijeet Sir ke shararti side?"

This time, Muskaan spoke up, "You know what Tarika? No one besides us three yet know Daya's mischievous side too. Chalo, lets tell these youngsters!"

"Hey, Muskaan, who you calling youngster? I'm older than you!"Sachin retorted in mock-anger.

"Yeah, and I am too. Month makes the difference." Vivek said in a scary tone.

Tasha and Kajal looked at their fiancés and replied, "Muskaan, what have you done to our boyfriends?"

"Ayy, dekha mera jalwa?" Muskaan replied in a cool tone. She started explaining, "So, once Daya called me saying he got shot in the arm. He also called Abhi sir and Tarika at Abhi sir's house. He told us to come to his house. I was freaking out, and so was Abhi sir. When we got to his house, I ran to him and hugged him. Daya started laughing, and Abhi sir said, "Daya, I will kill you. How can you be so inconsiderate, and to your own girlfriend?" Daya said he wanted to test our love, but I don't believe that.

"Oh, and Abhijeet isn't anymore less," Tarika pointed out, "He once told me he didn't love me, and was doing it to annoy Salunkhe saab. And then he took off his ring I gave him and said it's over. I started crying. And I know his weak point was me crying. So, he gave up and told me it was a joke." Then, she quietly added, "And it took a long time to get me back in my normal state. Well, it only took one hug..."

"Ok, chodo. Now, let's get back to work here." Daya quickly replied. It was strange hearing this come out from his mouth and not Abhijeet's, because it was Daya that was shy in these matters. Yes, the tough super cop is actually shy in romance.

They all kissed.

End flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Firstly, sorry for this short chapter. I'll post my next two chapters tomorrow

* * *

End flashback

"Vivek..." Daya sir calmly replied, not to make it that evident that he had been crying too, "Kuch nahin hoga Tasha ko. Look, if you lose hope, then how will Tasha survive? Now, doesn't our Tasha love the monkey-jumper Vivek, and not the crybaby one?"

"Y-yeh sab meri ghalti hain. If I could've just shot Jiya before, Tasha wouldn't be dying."Abhijeet sir was breaking down again. He wiped his tears and took out his gun, "Yeh lo Vivek. Meri gun. Maar do mujhe. I don't deserve to live after what I have done."

ACP sir stood up immediately. "Abhijeet! What are you doing? Are you mad? We're already on the verge of losing one member, and now you?" He turned to Tarika. "Tarika, take him home. Uska dimaag theek nahin hain, he needs to rest."

"Theek hain sir." Tarika replied to ACP sir. "Abhijeet... chalo ghar chalte hain."

"Beep beep" Daya sir's phone went off. He replied in a wobbly voice, "H-hello? H-ha Muskaan. Yeah, I'm coming. Ok bye." He turned to ACP sir and said, "Muskaan thi. Mein unhe pick-up karke aata hoon. Uh, Tarika, I'll drop you and Abhijeet off too." He turned to me and hugged me and said, "Vivek, apna khayaal rakhna, hmm?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:  
Ok, from what my sources say, this actress named Saraa Khan is entering CID as an 'obsessed lover of Abhijeet'. Personally, I feel like laughing so hard right now, but my family's in the room.

Oh yeah, and I am sorry for my bad hindi. You see, my dad is from India, but my mom isn't. And i'm born, raised, and I live in the US. And Hindi meri pehli language bhi nahi hain, (it's actually my 4th out of 5), aur maine sirf TV shows se seekha hain, toh mujhe. So sorry once again!

Another thing.(i know, you people must be thinking, her author's note is bigger than the chapter) If any of you wants to see Shruti (I don't think I need to explain who she was in CID), you can see her in Qubool Hai on Zee TV. She plays the mother, Dilshaad.

* * *

Daya's POV

I got in the car, sitting in the driver's seat. Tarika and Abhijeet sat in the back, and Tarika told me, "Daya, pick Muskaan up first, then drop us off. Or, if you wanted to spend some time with Muskaan..."

"Nahin Tarika, it's ok. I'll pick up Muskaan first and then drop you off. And... if Abhijeet kuch bhi kare that's abnormal, call me."

I started the car and in a few minutes, we arrived at Muskaan's house. She was waiting for us outside. I got out of the car, and she came to me and hugged me. She pulled out of the hug and replied in a low voice, "I'll drive right now. You must be tired, hmm?"

I told Muskaan that I would drive. We got in the car. She looked in back and saw Tarika and Abhijeet. Abhijeet was fast asleep on Tarika's shoulder. Muskaan and Tarika whispered hi's to reach other. Muskaan looked toward me so I could describe what happened and why Abhijeet was sleeping. I told her, "I'll tell you later. I don't think Abhijeet abhi utne vaala hain, but I don't wanna take a chance."

We dropped Abhijeet and Tarika off at Abhijeet's house. I explained what happened, and Muskaan told me to drive to my house. I asked why and she told me, "You need rest. I'll be back tomorrow morning with details on Tasha."

We drove to my house. Muskaan dropped me inside, and when I got to my room, she kissed me. "Take care, don't take stress. Tasha will be fine"

I took a shower and got changed, because my clothes were messed up. I took a sleeping pill and went to sleep, because I knew that I wouldn't sleep without it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ok, this might be the last chapter for now. I don't really know when the next chapter will be out and ready. But it might be the last chapter before the epilogue.  
Again, sorry for the Hindi

* * *

Muskaan's POV

This day should've never come. Right before I left, Tasha was telling me how much she was waiting to see me. And now, it didn't seem right.

I entered the hospital room, and everyone looked towards me. Everyone's eyes were red, waiting for Tasha to wake up and say it was a joke.

I walked up to the bed and sat down. A tear escaped my eyes and I said, "Kya yaar. Get up now. I know you did this because I missed my flight. But look, I felt bad about that and I borrowed a car and drove here from Pune. Chalo, wake up now. Kya bachpana hai yeh."

I then walked over to Sachin, and asked him angrily, "Doctor bahar hain kya?"

He immediately sensed what I was up to, so he replied, "Ha, but promise you won't do anything to him. I know what you're up to, but... at least he tried his best. We can only wait until something good happens. Doctor saab said that there's little to no chance. If she is alive, she has to quit CID.

"B-but why?"

"She'll be too weak to do anything for a few years. After that, she can't take bad news or stress. If she does, she can die."

"I don't believe this. This is Tasha we're talking about. She's a strong girl, she won't die."

ACP sir replied, "We all know that Muskaan. But kya kar sakte hain. We can't ask Salunkhe to make a potion where a person can turn healthy again, no?"

That's when it happened. Vivek started saying, "Tasha, Tasha! Sir, ye uth rahi hain!


	6. Author's Note

Author's note (will be replaced with a chapter soon )

* * *

OK, so I honestly don't know when the new chapter will be up. I've had no ideas whatsoever. The reason is that I lose internet access and TV once a day, and I'm getting pretty angry about it.

I'll try to post it here as soon as possible. But bear in mind that I'm busy from Tuesday onwards (1st night of the new Muslim year for Dawoodi Bohras), and during my Thanksgiving break, I'll be likely doing my math research paper that I haven't started yet.

And the fact that no tests can be given right now due to Hurricane Sandy, i'll be bombarded with tests when we can have them.

Thank you all for your support


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, Well, i'm back for now. I was busy with a research paper, and tests, and homework. But, because I have only a little homework today (which I'm currently procrastinating on), I decided to finish this chapter and post it here.  
Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

Tasha's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find Vivek over me, yelling to the others. I could kind of make out what he was saying: "Sir, Tasha uth rahi! Ek minute, main Dr. Tarika ko phone karta hoon. 'Hello, ha Dr. Tarika? Tasha ko hosh aa gaya hain"

Then I heard an, "Hey bhagwaan, ye ladka ka kya karu?" from a warm, fatherly voice. It reminded me of Papa's. But I knew it wasn't his, because he's not alive anymore. It was ACP sir's voice, I sensed.

My eyes were opened now. I was in a dreary-colored hospital room. I saw that in the room, there was ACP sir, Salunkhe Sir, Muskaan, Vivek, Rajat sir, Sachin Bhaiya, Kajal, and Freddie Sir. I saw the first person jumping at me was Vivek. He was kissing me like he hadn't seen me in a few years. ACP sir and Salunkhe sir just had big smiles on their faces. Then I saw that Sachin Bhaiya was crying. He was in the corner, trying not to making evident. But I knew they were tears of happiness.

"Bhaiya!" I cried as he came forward to crush me into a big hug. Everybody else exited the room, knowing that we needed some sibling-time.

"Tumne hum sab ko dara diya tha. Tumne yeh sab kyu kiya? Huh?Tumko pata hain me kis cheezon se guzarta raha?" Bhaiya said in a wobbly voice.

We heard a voice, "Ab bas bhi karo Sachin. Woh ab theek hain na? Aur tum, Tasha. You're getting married in two weeks, and you will stay at home and rest for the whole time. These are my orders. And to make sure you do stay in bed, Muskaan will stay at home with you." ACP sir had entered the room.

"Lekin sir..." Bhaiya started.

"Lekin vekin kuch nahin. I know you and Vivek want to stay at home with her, but you two can't leave. If you do, than DCP sir mujhe pe naraaz hoge. Muskaan is transferring back here in two weeks and until then, she has vacation. Aur doctor saab ne kaha hain ki tum ab ghar jaa sakti ho."

"Theek hain sir. Main forms bhar kar aata hoon Tasha. Yahin rehna, hmm? Ha, aur main ghar jaake tumhare kab=pre le kar aata hoon."

"Nahin sir. It's ok. Main chala jaata hoon. Actually, I have a surprise for Tasha." Vivek entered the room.

"As you wish. Oh, and I've planned a small party tonight at our house. I'll give everyone the details later though."

"Theek hain sir. Bye Tasha!" Vivek waved to me, and then mouthed an 'I love you' to me.


End file.
